Change Clothes
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: Before each mission one has to wonder- how do the pups get ready so fast and fall perfeclty into place? Well, this story might shine some light on that mystery.


**Hello all! Time for another PAW Patrol one shot! This one, well, you'll see where this is going as you read it.**

 **Please enjoy! I own nothing; Nick owns all characters.**

* * *

 **Change Clothes**

"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"

Pup tags beeped, the six young pups looked to their towering home and exclaimed, "Ryder needs us!"

Five of the energetic pups, as usual, made it to the Lookout in normal time. Zuma looked around, then out the elevator as he asked, "Guys, whewe's Mawshall?"

"If this is like every other day, then-" Pausing, Chase listened, then looked out the elevator doors as his ears picked up a familiar "Look out! Wooooahhhhh! Woah, woah, ooff, owww, woahh!"

The pups were a mix of nervous and interested to see how Marshall the Firepup would complete his grand landing this time around. Huddling a bit closer together, eyes wide with worry and nervousness, Chase tried to warn Marshall to-

"Look out!"

The dally collided with the other pups, and all of them fell like bowling pins. Marshall poked his head out first, seeing birds flying around his head. He was using Chase as a sitting post. Chase was flattening Rubble and Skye, who were squishing Zuma and Rocky on the very bottom.

"Mawshall..." Zuma laughed as he shook his head. Marshall whistled to the birds and giggled.

"What can I say? The birds love me!" Marshall laughed as the three birds flew off. Everyone shared a laugh as the elevator doors closed and it began its decent up to the next floor. As the dally finally remembered who he was sitting on, he tumbled to the ground since Chase wiggled himself free, and was rewarded with a light bop to the head. Skye managed to pull herself free and sat next to Rubble, who was sitting upright and rubbing his sore head. Zuma was actually getting comfortable where he was and laid flat on the ground, and Rocky scratched behind his ear and rolled on his back, also getting comfortable.

The elevator stopped on the next floor, right behind the massive PAW Patrol emblem. One by one, each pup exited and headed for a large, wooden rack and shelf. Each pup had his or her own unique name plaque and puptag emblem skillfully adorned to the wooden shelf, and all six pups' uniforms, headgear and puppacks were hung neatly side by side on a rotating rack right below the shelf.

There was a button that could change the pup's outfits for days if the Sea Patrol was needed, if Chase needed to use 'Spy Chase mode', the Artic, the jungle, or if they had air missions. Right now, it was set for their usual vests.

A second, purple colored button that was protected by a glass case activated 'Mission PAW' mode, and wasn't to be used unless Ryder ordered it. A third button, shaped like Chase's badge, also under lock and key, was positioned just above that, and was used for 'Ultimate Mission' mode only. Marshall frowned at the fact the other two buttons were Ryder's arm length- he'd always wanted to just _push_ the buttons! Just once, anyways.

 _'Darn it! Ryder and his tall kid arms... I will push those buttons someday!'_ Marshall swore to himself as he switched his attention to getting his vest down from his hook.

Chase looked at his uniform and hung his head. "I really hate not having thumbs... and longer legs." he grumbled as he jumped up and yanked his vest down from his hook. He was able to get each of his legs in, no problem. But...

"You evil zipper..." Chase growled. The zipper sparkled and almost seemed to be taunting the young German Shepard as he glared angrily at it. "This time, I'm going to win! You hear me?! Chase is _seriously_ about to get on your case!"

Everyone watched with amusement- Rubble, Skye and Zuma trying to hide their giggles- as Chase once again declared war on his clothes. Chase growled and rolled himself into a ball trying to get the zipper up.

"Stupid thing! Why can't Ryder make these things without ZIPPERS!?" Chase whined loudly. He continued his humorous battle with his zipper. Skye finally stopped giggling long enough to go and grab her headgear, her vest and her pup pack.

"I agree! These things are never easy to put on!" With a skillful flip, the young cockapoo had managed to grab her vest and goggles from her rack, and wiggled her body into it, before gripping her zipper with her teeth and pulling it up, barely avoiding her own fur. She then edged her way into her googles, and tilted her head a little to the right to adjust it.

"You just gotta know what to do! And, you know- _not_ declare war on your zippers, Chase!"

Chase ignored her altogether, still fighting with his clothes. Meanwhile, poor Rubble looked at her, whimpering as he was a bit... well, stuck. Again.

"Skkkyyyyeee?" Rubble whimpered, holding out a stubby leg which somehow got stuck in his own vest. He wasn't aware he'd put it on backwards. "Could you help me? I got stuck! Again!"

Skye giggled. "No problem, Rubble!" she replied as she went over to help her very confused and stuck friend. Meanwhile, Rocky pulled his hat down from his hook, which landed on his head very lopsidedly. He couldn't tell how crooked it was because the mirror was being hogged by Chase, who almost had the battle with his vest won.

"Hey, Chase? Is my hat on right?" Rocky asked, carefully putting one paw in front of the other. "Cannnn't quite see over here! Could use some help over here!" The ecopup was still staggering, still trying to find the mirror. "Heeellllooo? Chaseeee?"

"Argh- h-hold on, Rocky!" Chase was STILL fighting his zipper, and now he was getting angry. "Stupid, stupid... zip UP!" he growled. The zipper DID do what he asked, but-

"GAAAHHH! It got my chest!" Chase zipped some of his fur into his zipper, and now had to figure out how to get his fur out of there.

Marshall, meanwhile, had been sitting down and staring at his hook. He'd successfully managed to get his vest on correctly and zipped. But his pup pack and firepup hat were another issue altogether.

He gulped as he stared at it, trying to figure out how to get it down without causing yet another domino effect... again. He rubbed his poor head as he recalled the LAST time he did that- man, he never knew Chase could hit so hard! He glanced behind him, but quickly saw that he was not the only one struggling as usual, and sighed. He was on his own this time.

"Now how I am gonna get that thing down...? Hmmm..." Marshall rubbed his chin in thought as he continued to stare at his hat, somewhat oblivious to all the action behind him.

Zuma looked at all his friends from the elevator. Somehow, he'd not only managed to get his scuba puppack, vest and headgear on, but he was fully ready and sitting in the elevator first. He smirked in amusement as he watched them all struggle to get their own gear on.

"Huwwy up, guys! Wyder needs us!" Zuma finally called out. All five pups paused in what they were doing and turned to him. Zuma shrugged a shoulder and shook his head.

"What? Not my fault I'm faster than you!" he bragged. Chase was glaring daggers at the water resuce pup- he'd been struggling to get that stupid thing on for forever, and here was the second youngest member, dressed and sitting there all smug!

Zuma realized Chase didn't look too happy. In fact, he looked very mad. He was also beginning to advance on him. Backing away, Zuma put his paw up in peace. "Woah, woah dude! Chase, evewything's cool, wight?" Zuma chuckled nervously. "I-I was just kidding awound! You know that, wight? Wight?!"

Chase was very, very mad. "You... how the heck did you put your gear on so fast?! You could've helped us out, Zuma!" Chase yelled as he ran after the pup. Zuma yelped and had to play a very fast paced game of 'Dodge the Angry Chase.'

"I'm sowwy, dude! Chill out! CHAAAAASSEEEE!" Zuma yelled as he had to dodge for his life. Chase was still running after him, not caring about the zipper pulling at his fur.

"ZUMMMAAA! Get back here! Zuma!"

Skye and Rubble looked at the two, then each other, and laughed. "Oh, Chase... Zuma's got skills." Rubble complimented, before looking down at his own predicament. "Unlike the rest of us..."

Skye looked at Rubble's vest, thought about it, then undid his zipper. "Hang on. Rubble, no wonder you're always stuck! Your vest is backwards!"

Rubble wiggled out of his vest. "It is?"

He watched as Skye turned his vest so the larger side was facing him, and the smaller side faced away from him. "Okay, Rubble, trying putting your rear legs in first. Maybe that might help a little." Skye instructed as she straightened out his vest. "But turn around first! You have to put your vest on backwards! I'll go grab your pup pack!"

Rubble yipped in happiness and did as he was told. Skye smiled in return and ran off to grab her own pup pack, then Rubble's pup pack and his hat.

As for Rocky, he was still having a hard time getting his hat to fix right, and now he had a new issue- he was also a bit tangled in his vest trying to put it on without actually seeing where he was going.

Marshall glanced over to his left and saw Rocky talking to himself as he was becoming a grey, white and green furball. Giving up on his own gear for the time being, he walked over and looked at his friend. "Uhhh… Rocky? You okay in there?" he asked worriedly.

A head popped out of the opening to his vest, which startled Marshall enough he lept into the air- barely dodging a still furious Chase and a very scared Zuma- and landed on the shelf, only a paw's length away from his firehat. "Sorry, Marshall!" he apologized. "Buuuut I think I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm good!" Marshall called from above. Rocky grinned back, but then quickly resumed trying to get unstuck and fix his hat.

Marshall now had an idea of how he could get his gear down. "Don't think I've tried this before! Ooo-kay..." He grinned.

"Come on... I can do it! I can-"

Suddenly, a loud creaking noise was heard, which froze all the pups in their place. Marshall gulped again, and looked behind him. The shelf's hooks were beginning to creak from the additional weight of a dally that should have jumped down.

Chase's eyes widened and he temporarily forgot about his urge to kick Zuma's furry behind for leaving them all hanging, especially since he was struggling for so long. Zuma let out a huge breath of relief and wiped his brow, sitting down to catch his breath.

 _'I think Chase was weally about to kick my butt! Dude, not cool! Thanks, Mawshall!'_

Skye hadn't put on her pup pack yet, and she was also trying to get Rubble's pup pack down as well, so there was no way she could get Marshall down. Rubble was still finishing up getting ready, and the others were a bit too frozen in worry and awe to yell at Marshall to get down.

The dally focused on one thing- getting his headgear and pup pack. Inch by inch, the firepup crawled on his front paws and belly, using his hind legs to push him along. He kept hearing the shelf creak and groan with every move he made, but he refused to back down now.

 _'Come on! I'm so close! I can do this!'_ Marshall thought to himself, determined to get his gear and actually be dressed this time around. Skye backed away from the creaking shelf, not wanting to get crushed by the shelf or Marshall.

"Be careful, Marshall!" she called out. Chase wondered if they should have called Ryder by now- he was sure to wonder what was taking them so long, right?

"Mawshall, dude! Come down! You could get weally huwt!" Zuma called, scared that it could actually happen. Chase's paw instinctively reached for his pup tag, ready to call Ryder if Marshall hurt himself.

During the very tense headgear rescue, Rocky was still stuck in his vest and his hat was now affixed to his head a bit tight- it was covering his right eye. He wiggled his body around, hoping to free a paw to unzip his vest and get the hat off. As he struggled, he was unaware he was moving closer and closer to Marshall - and was even more unaware that the shelf was about to collapse.

"Oh crud!" Zuma exclaimed. "Rocky, dude! Look out!"

Rocky's head - and a free paw, finally- both popped out at the same time. Just as Marshall managed to get his gear- "Yes! Guys, I got it!"- and then break the shelf completely.

"Look out, Rockyyyy!" Marshall yelled from above. Rocky glanced up and his eyes almost bugged out of his head. He tried to roll/run away from the incoming mess that was Marshall, their gear and the shelf.

"Oh no, Marshall!"

The other four pups winced in pain _for_ the two trapped under all that stuff. Marshall poked his head out first, sheepishly rubbing his sore head and declared, "... yep, I'm good." He then looked at the mess he caused.

"Ehehehe… sorry, guys."

Rocky emerged soon after, still stuck, but-

"Hey! I can see now! My hat's fixed! Thanks, Marshall!" Rocky laughed as he looked up. Sure enough, all the force of the broken rack caused Rocky's hat to pop off and straighten out a bit more on his head.

Zuma, Rubble, Skye and Chase all shared a perplexed look before they went over to help pry their friends out. Marshall was grinning from ear to ear as he was also able to pull his fire hat out.

"Aha! I got it!" Marshall fixed his hat on his head, before looking at poor Rocky, who was beginning to understand what Chase got so angry about before EVERY SINLGE mission. He fought with his zipper, even tried to rip his vest apart before he slumped on the ground and looked to his friends, a hopeless expression on his face.

"Uhh… little help here?"

This time, Chase knew what to do. He went over and gripped Rocky's zipper between his teeth, and with a bit of wiggling, he was about to get the zipper down so Rocky could free his other paws. With his paws freed. Rocky proerply straightened his hat, before zipping himself up.

"Thanks, Chase!" Rocky barked before noticing Chase was also stuck with his zipper.

"Need a paw, Chase?" The police pup looked down and then laughed, a bit embarrassed that he, the leader, needed help to get his gear on again. "Y-Yeah... thanks, Rocky. Just... be careful? I think my fur got stuck in the zipper."

Rocky nodded and began to gently wrestle with Chase's zipper. Zuma took a glance at each of his still very under dressed friends, then looked down at himself, dressed and ready for action.

"It's not fair. I got done fiwst, I should help them out." he told himself as he barked and rushed over to Marshall. "I'm coming, Mawshall, dude!"

Skye and Rubble finally got their pup packs on, and Rubble yipped happily as his construction hat was finally put on properly atop his head. "Ahhh! Feels good for finally be unstuck!" he laughed. "And dressed right, too! Thanks again, Skye!"

Skye wiggled into her pup pack and yipped to Rubble happily as well. "No problem, Rubble!"

After all was said and done, she did a flip to make sure all was on properly- and mostly because she was in a happy mood and wanted to flip. Now that they were ready, they headed into the elevator to steer clear of the others.

Rocky helped Chase free himself from his zipper, and Chase was able to zip up his vest. "Alright, Chase! All set to go!" Rocky declared. He gave Chase a high paw, then went to grab his fallen pup pack. Chase looked down at his zipper, a bit annoyed he needed help again, but feeling more accomplished than he had in a while.

"Next time, I will beat you, zipper!" he declared war on his clothing ornament. "Or ask Ryder to make easier clothes."

Rubble and Skye, the only two who saw or heard what was said, looked at each other and decided to leave well alone. "Chase never was good at those things..." Rubble commented. Skye nodded her approval.

Rocky finally got his pup pack out of the wreakage, wiggled into it, and checked to make sure his tools could still come out on command. "Ruff! Screwdriver!" he barked out. An orange handled screwdriver appeared, just as it normally did. The eco pup grinned happily and retracted it before barking and running to the elevator, barking and howling as he was _finally_ ready for action.

Four down, two to go.

Marshall was struggling to get his pup pack from underneath the fallen shelf. He tugged, and pulled with all his might, but he was sent flying into the wall.

"Oooh… my head..." he groaned as he stood up and waiting for the entire floor to stop spinning. Once everything righted itself again, Marshall fixed his firehat and determinedly walked up to his stuck pup pack.

"Okay, pup pack, you are coming with me!" Marshall grabbed at it with his teeth and began pulling on it even harder than before. Zuma barked and stood next to Marshall.

"Dude, want some help?" Zuma asked as he gripped the other side of Marshall's pup pack, pretty certain he knew the answer. Marshall tried to say thanks, but it came out garbled since he had something gripped between his teeth. Zuma rolled his eyes in amusement and nodded. Togther, the two pups tugged on his pup pack in hopes of getting it out.

Chase, meanwhile, had found his police hat and flipped it onto his head, making sure everything was neat and orderly before he tackled the challenge of retrieving his pup pack, which was also stuck under the shelf. He sighed and hung his head, already wondering if he could just skip the whole ordeal and go without it.

 _'Well, that's not very leader-like! I have to get this thing out!'_ Chase told himself. _'Chase is on the case! Again!'_

The other pups cheered as Chase, Zuma and Marshall tugged, struggled and grunted with the two pup packs. For all the effort they put into it, however, those pup packs were stuck good. Slowly, the cheering turned into sad whimpering as it became apprent that they couldn't get their gear out, and none of them were sure what they could do next.

"Maybe we should call Ryder?" Rubble suggested. The others thought about it, but shook their heads no.

"We are the PAW Patrol!" Chase declared. "We are NOT about to let our clothes get the best of us!" And they resumed tugging again.

After a few more minutes of tugging, Marshall suddenly let go of his side, looking as if he were about to try something he shouldn't be trying. Zuma and Chase followed suit and let their grips go, taking a brief break to assess the situation- and because of Marshall's grinning.

"Mawshall…?" Zuma asked carefully, arching an eye ridge. "What awe you thinking...?"

Chase inched closer, also cautious. He knew that look all too well, and it meant nothing but trouble. "Zuma... back up." Chase ordered, pulling Zuma back by his scuba pup pack. "I don't like that look on-"

"Ruff! Ruff! Water Cannons!"

All five pups froze. Rocky was the only one who felt he could still talk.

"Marshall! No! Stop!"

Marshall's Water Cannons activated and forced the broken shelf up a little. Chase and Zuma looked horrified, as did the others- well, Rocky was paralyzed. Water was flying everywhere, and it took all the effort of the pups to dodge the flying water streams and not break anything else- or get soaked.

"MARSHALL!" Rocky screamed at the top of his lungs. "TURN IT OFF!"

The shelf flipped over and freed their pup packs, but now everything else was getting soaked. Marshall yelped and dodged as he made his way to his cannons. "Ruff! Water Cannons, retract!" he finally barked out. His cannons stopped spraying water everywhere, and retracted back into his pup pack.

"Heh, heh... uhhh… sorry about that guys." Marshall apologized sheepishly as the pups stood in the changing room, soaked. He was met with four sets of slightly annoyed glares- and Rocky. Boy, was Rocky livid!

"Ohhhhhh crud." Marshall gulped. "I'm definitely in trouble- YIKES!"

Rocky charged at Marshall, full speed and very, very wet. "MARSHALL!"

Marshall tried to hide behind Chase, hoping the police pup could cool his friend down.

"I'm so sorry, Rocky! It was an accident! Don't kill me!" Marshall whimpered, a bit scared of Rocky's fury. Rocky shook himself dry, and Chase placed a paw on the mixed breed's trembling shoulder. Zuma retrieved Chase and Marshall's pup packs, and tossed the blue one to Chase. He then tossed the red one to Marshall and bolted for the elevator, not wanting to get wrapped up in that mess.

"Hey, hey. Relax." Chase calmed him down. Rocky took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and hung his head in guilt for a moment. Chase didn't release him until the trembling slowed down.

"Feeling better?"

Rocky nodded. Then he looked behind Chase at Marshall, who looked pretty terrified now. He offered a sheepish smile as an apology. Marshall slowly peeked from behind the only shield between him and certain doom.

"I'm sorry, Rocky. I wasn't trying to get you all wet." Marshall apologized again, horrified that his friend wasn't still mad. Rocky nodded, and Chase stepped out of the way to dry off and get his pup pack on. Marshall sat there whimpering, as he knew his idea was pretty badly planned and executed.

Rocky didn't move for a few moments. Then, in a low tone: "Ruff... hammer."

Marshall closed his eyes tight- it was almost time for their mission and Rocky was going to beat him to a pulp! _'Marshall, what the heck were you thinking?! I mean, it kinda worked but you KNOW Rocky hates-'_

All his train of thought stopped when he felt a semi- light bop on his head. He took a chance and slowly, opened one eye. Rocky was sitting in front of him, smiling, his hammer tool extended.

"H-Huh...?" Rocky laughed a little- and hit him with the hammer again, a bit lighter. "Ro...cky?"

 _'Thank goodness...'_ Chase thought to himself as he wiggled into his pup pack. _'Although Marshall should have known better... silly dally.'_

He and the others looked on with relief- with Rocky and his hydrophobia, they were worried that Ryder would have to step in and pull Rocky from the mission.

"Stupid dally... I swear we never know what to do with you." Rocky said, a light playful undertone heard clear as day. Marshall blinked, confused. Rocky barked his hammer away and roughly nuzzled his friend.

"Don't do that again. Got it?" Rocky whispered in his ear. Marshall's relief was clear as day as he realized Rocky wasn't mad at him anymore- and he didn't want to see that ever again, either.

"I won't! I won't! I'm sorry!" Marshall blubbered, his eyes happily shining with tears as he returned the hug. Rocky couldn't help but laugh, and patted Marshall's head before he realized something.

"Yuck! You're wet, Marshall!" Marshall nuzzled into his vest, knowing now Rocky wouldn't be as mad as before, and besides... this time, it really was just a _little_ water. Rocky gave into the hug. "You're so lucky it's you, you silly dally."

"Don't care! Take the hug!"

"Hey, guys? Don't you think we should get going? I think Ryder is waiting!" Rubble cut into the heartwarming moment. Chase nodded and jerked his head to the elevator.

"Rocky! Marshall! Come on!"

Both pups (after Marshall remembered to retrieve his pup pack and dry off) ran to the elevator. Before the doors fully closed, the six pups got into their usual order- from right to left: Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Chase, Rocky and Skye. Rocky frowned, scratched behind his ear, then tilted his head and forced water out of it. The others giggled.

"Ugh... I was wondering why my head felt so funny. Yuck!" Rocky shook himself off one last time before the elevator cleared the large PAW Patrol emblem.

"Everyone ready?" Chase asked as they neared the top. All his friends looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah!"

Once the elevator reached the top of the Lookout, the doors opened and the pups lept out, still in their usual order. Ryder was smiling as Chase announced, "Ready for action, Ryder, sir!"

"Pups, was everything okay down there?" Ryder asked as he warmed up the Pup Pad for that day's mission. "I heard a lot of banging and howling and yelling down there. Was anyone hurt?"

The six looked at one another- then burst out laughing. Ryder scratched his head in confusion.

"Ryder... you seriously need to make these vests easier to put on!" Rubble finally answered after his laugher died down. Ryder was still not following.

"What do you mean? Chase?" He looked to the leader of his pups, hoping he could shed some light. But the police pup just shook his head, wiped his eyes from laughing so hard, and simply said, "Marshall broke the shelf again."

"HEY!" Marshall cried out.

"AND he soaked the place- and Rocky." Rubble felt he needed to add on. Rocky nodded, then knocked out water from the other ear.

"You guys! Seriously?!" He pouted for a split second- until everyone gave him a 'Marshall, really?' look. Zuma spoke what all the pup were thinking:

"Dude. No one told you to use your cannons _inside the changing woom.'_

"Well, I needed to get my stuff! It's annoying always being last in the elevator!" Marshall tried to explain. The other pups gave him that same flat look and he huffed." Not cool, guys... not cool." Then he caught Ryder looking at him, waiting for an explanation.

"I, uh... I kinda… sorta... maaaybe, I broke it?" He tried to feign innocence. Ryder still stared at him, waiting for the rest of the _actual_ story.

Zuma nudged him in his ribs, and Marshall yelped before he admitted he actually broke the thing. "Heh, heh... sorry, Ryder."

Ryder looked at his six pups. Then he looked at his Pup Pad. Then the pups again. Finally he gave up. "I guess I have some fixing to do, huh?" he settled on as he activated the pad. The pups nodded, and Ryder could do nothing but laugh.

"Alright, I'll fix it later. But right now, Mayor Goodway needs our help."

 _'Ryder... you have NO idea how hard it is to put these things on!'_ All six pups thought at once as Ryder explained their mission and gave out their orders. _'Please make a lower shelf next time!'_

 **END**

* * *

 **And complete!**

 **I've seen so many episodes of PAW Patrol that make me wonder the same thing a lot of us adults wonder- how the heck do all six pups get dressed and ready so fast? They really should make at least a small scene about that...**

 **Note: Its a FanFiction, yes. But I like to be realistic as well. There's no way that the pups all get ready in under five minutes, so if the story seems long, good. I want people to actually think about what these poor pups have to actually do to get ready, especially with Marshall's everyday dramatic wipeouts, and without opposable thumbs to get their vests on.**

 **In any case, I hope you all enjoyed my take on this ever-growing mystery! Let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
